In the field of hydraulic cylinders, a variety of systems have been proposed in which the displacement of the elements of the cylinder is electrically sensed and displayed or used to perform control functions. Conventional transducers have serious deficiencies owing in part to difficulties in mounting the units and the harsh environmental conditions to which they are exposed. Transducers used on hydraulic systems in the heavy equipment industry are particularly subject to damage from the severe work environment. Hydraulic cylinders are typically located in relatively unprotected areas and subjected to, for example, high g-forces, wide temperature variations, dust, water, debris, etc., which can result in both electrical and mechanical failure of the sensor.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.